Past Present Pirate
by OtakuCentral2k16
Summary: Alie and Ashlea are your average American teens. They are both seniors in high school with a passion for history ((thanks to hetalia...x3)). Their worlds are turned upside down one day when they find a locket that has a magical ability. The Dynamic Duo find themselves thrown through time to the pirate era and their knowledge is put to the test.
1. prologue

Alie and Ashlea have been close friends for a while. Ever since their common friend, Jordan Stachelrodt, introduced them. Ashlea is a quite, introverted, caring person while Alie is wild, extroverted, and adventurous. Their opposite personalities make for such a Dynamic duo. One day, on a field trip, Ashlea found a locket. It had inscriptions on it in several different languages. Alie had taken such an interest in it and together they tried to find out what it was. One day, however, while Alie was trying to translate a Latin phrase, there was a blinding light and the two girls felt themselves being sucked through a chute.


	2. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="f9c593e9c446c0545a5ba53ea10c818d"Swirling bubbles surrounded Alie as she slowly sank in the frigid Atlantic. She was never a strong swimmer, but her pride was too strong for her to give up. She fought her way to the surface. It didn't help that her cosplay weighed a ton...her pirate hat had vanished in the water when she struck it, and her bangs swirled around in the water./p  
p data-p-id="3010f41d4904a51020b7dbb4e3ffc1b5"She had never fought so hard in her life, yet she was stubborn as a mule and refused to give into the water. Her lungs slowly started burning. She had a large lung capacity, she loved to sing and could hold a note for a solid minute. She started seeing black in her vision and her brain told her to breathe. Instinctively she started to breathe, but stopped as water filled her mouth. Suddenly, just before she passed out, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling on her. She gasped loudly, coughing as her head broke the surface. She clung to the person who had saved her life as they were hauled up the side of a wooden ship. She gazed at its magnificent size as the pair was slowly hauled up. It was easily a football field and a half in size./p  
p data-p-id="3a43f73d5dda31ef3af8c38e5db5df37""Do you like my ship?" The man holding her smirked. Alie looked at him. She recognized his accent to be British. He had a mess of wild blonde hair and large eyebrows set over dashing emerald eyes. Suddenly, hands pulled the two of people on board. Alie cried out as one man found her chest./p  
p data-p-id="d8ea0833ac23deeb0986805a06334396""Its a Lass!" He cried and the man who saved Alie sauntered over. He studied her, her knee high false leather boots, skinny khaki pants tucked into them, a wide sash acting as a belt over her violet shirt and hips. She wore an ascot around her neck with the pale violet jacket she had gotten at Goodwill. Her hair was plastered to the side of her face and stuck to her back, fastened into a loose ponytail by a clip./p  
p data-p-id="e441ad0edfd8cbe329ba4709d57af2e1"She wasted no time surveying him. He wore tight black pants tucked neatly away into a pair of boots and a loose white partially buttoned tunic that revealed his toned chest. He had a pistol tucked into one side of his waistband and a sword strapped to his other side. He had just donned an extravagant red coat with gold and black adorning its edges. It was obvious he was the captain. He narrowed his emerald eyes at the American girl before ordering his men back to work. He dragged her into his stateroom and Alie had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't end well./p  
p data-p-id="f3a4448ab328a1b86df59eaef16631ba"***************************^•.•^**************************/p  
p data-p-id="35cf196b4bf80058787e9438f095f6c3"Ashlea hauled herself onto a rock, coughing slightly and panting heavily. She had just swum she didn't know how far, her lungs aching for air. Suddenly she spotted a ship. It wasn't a large pirate ship, but a nimble little Viking ship. She stared at the intimidating shields which hung on the side of the rail. She heard someone shouting./p  
p data-p-id="be67e1b8f25421b7507d37e6135ac7a5""Su-San! Su-San! Katso! Tyttö!" Someone said and a pair of blondes leaned over the railing to look at the shivering teen. The taller one jumped overboard and landed on a nearby floating mass of ice. She cowered as he towered over her and stared down his nose at her through a pair of glasses. Without a word, he scooped up the girl, who sqeuaked slightly in protest, but allowed him, cuddling closer to his warm body. She hoped Alie was already aboard the ship./p 


	3. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="4e3980d9ddbe98a0dac47390cbbe38b3"Alie staggered into the stateroom as the wild haired pirate pushed her in. She turned and stared defiantly into his eyes, prompting a smirk from his face. She was slightly surprised but tried not to let this on./p  
p data-p-id="a414ebfc48c681c893a59ee2cd95d654""You know, i can read you like a book Miss...-?"/p  
p data-p-id="f4717604dd3d23c44b102de9735ae6b7""Myers. Alie Myers." She whispered, mentally scolding herself for not coming up with a fake name./p  
p data-p-id="20ed475294c6ae32b878d3dc02c1119e""Hmm...a lovely name for a lass such as yourself. Please, have a seat." He gestured to a chair. Alie timidly sat down and he took a seat across from her. He leaned in slightly as he continued. "Whats a lass such as yourself doing in the ocean, dressed like that, with no remnants of a ship in sight?" Alie fidgeted slightly./p  
p data-p-id="e86a33e529196f0428c71275e5850c32""You wouldn't believe me if i told you." She looked away. He grabbed her chin and jerked it to where she had to look at him, eliciting a gasp from her lips. She tried to pull away with little success./p  
p data-p-id="a993b623cb608c887725503e52c479a8""Answer me, lass." He growled, scaring Alie./p  
p data-p-id="4de4b1fba4001d4b209eb117fc722931""I-i don't know how i got there!" She cried out. He surveyed her face for a moment as she closed her eyes. He released her face, leaving red marks that were sure to leave a bruise later. She pulled away against the back of the chair./p  
p data-p-id="bd932c18f0ed43a11689ce3107f10af8""I'll cut you a deal, lass. We will be reaching port in a couple days. I hope i don't see you when we leave port. Until then, you are not to leave my stateroom without myself or my first mate at your side, for your protection." He smirked as he added the last part. Alie stood, offering a small bow. He stood and left the small teen alone. He returned moments later with a dry set of clothes for her to change into. She accepted them and he left again. She changed and leaned against the wall, pulling out the locket. She looked at the intricate lettering. Some was Latin, others in other languages she couldn't read. She tucked it into her pocket as she hoped Ashlea was safe./p  
p data-p-id="6607aaba0b745db53cb436870f037696"***************************^•.•^***************************/p  
p data-p-id="16ee6679d556c7fd1484f6afe188fac0"Ashlea didn't want to let the warm intimidating giant go as he returned to the ship, but she did and she looked around. Suddenly a coat being draped around her bare shoulders made Ashlea jump. She looked at the person. He was about her height and had a mysterious aura. Never the less, he seemed to also have a big brother complex, trying to warm the teenager. He spoke in a language that she didn't understand, which got him a look of udder confusion, which was also adorable. She looked closer at him. He wore a black hat with a rose on it. He was well dressed with an ascot tied around his neck on his white shirt. He wore a white and gold vest and matching white pants. He had on black boots. At his hip was a lethal looking sword. Ashlea looked around the ship. There were several men aboard, but five caught her attention, not that she understood any of them. There was the man who saved her, tall and blonde, he wore glasses and a blue sash around his head. He wore matching blue pants and a black skeleton's ribcage shirt under a long light tan coat a sword tucked into the golden sash around his waist. The blonde who spotted Ashlea wore dark striped pants and a white tunic. He had on an old looking dark brown coat and a sword belted to his hip. He had a floppy brown hat with an elegant feather protruding from it. The next was a teen who appeared to be her age, wearing mostly white. His shirt was sleeveless and he had a blue vest adorned with gold. He had a small dagger belted at his hip as if it were deemed unsafe for him to carry a sword (*cough*Norway*cough*) he had a blue and white sash tied around his head. Finally her eyes landed on a tall and handsome one. He had an eye patch and his ear was pierced. He also had a hat perched atop his head, a matching dark coat over a white tunic that was tucked into a pair of khaki colored pants. He wore knee high brown boots, in fact, the teen was the only none not wearing boots./p  
p data-p-id="6d239f398bb223f195a33e3c755a3edb"She pulled the coat closer to her form. Ashlea wore a white tank top under a black corset. She had a violet sash tied around her waist and a brown skirt that went to her ankles. For once in her life she was wearing shoes instead of her ever present chacos, which Alie constantly teased her for./p  
p data-p-id="7470de4413f55aa818c372f26668a10b"Speak of the devil (and she was one...love you Alie!) Ashlea hadn't seen her yet. Suddenly she realized they were trying to talk to her again. Tall and handsome switched a few languages before finally coming to English. "Do you speak English?" He asked, starting to sound frustrated, relief washing over his face as she nodded timidly. Suddenly, at that moment, someone called out that an enemy ship was approaching. Fearing the worst, Ashlea froze in terror. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled on it. It was the teen. She followed as he lead her into the cabin./p  
p data-p-id="715e051f163247da57eaa111714d340b""Stay here." He said quietly, locking the door. Ashlea agreed silently, listening to the sounds of fighting. She quickly searched the room for something to use as a weapon, her eyes landing on a paper weight. She snatched it, hiding in the closet. Just as she closed the door, someone entered. She covered her mouth, waiting for them to leave. Several long minutes passed before they started to leave. Suddenly, as Ashlea tried backing into the wall, she kicked something. The man turned around, his sword drawn and he opened the door. Without hesitation, Ashlea swung the paperweight at him with a shriek. Then man grabbed her hand. It was the one who saved her. She dropped the paperweight with a thud and she hugged him. This earned a soft gasp in surprise. He led her outside where there was massive damage. The crew of the ship were held at gunpoint./p  
p data-p-id="1b8494d43bb4ef15abbe4ef48d84de1a""Good day, Lass."/p  
p data-p-id="b5657dda204d9cbf8580ed6ff1f3f9ec"**********************^•.•^*********************/p  
p data-p-id="1f9fd6dae34ba0f8072473d9c103e965"Alie was walking around the port city showing people the sketch of Ashlea she had drawn asking if anyone had seen her, also giving her physical features. She had had no luck so far and she now sat against the wall of a building. She had her picture in her breast pocket and was curled up, holding her knees close to her body for warmth. The rain had started several hours ago, yet Alie was too lazy to find a place to stay. That and she had no money. She hugged her soaking knees closer and cried silently, the rain hiding her tears./p  
p data-p-id="cd4a6381a44bfc2afcd98cfe07d08e9e""Liebe, are you alright?" She heard a German voice ask. She looked up to see an albino man wearing a long dark blue coat and dark clothes under it. He had a black hat perched atop his head and a sword buckled at his waist. He offered a white gloved hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. He put his coat around her and pulled her into a nearby tavern. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of alcohol. He looked at her, "so what brings a fraulin such as yourself to a pirate haven anyways?" He asked as he lead her to a room. She reached into her breast pocket and pulled out her drawing. Amazingly it was dry. She handed it to him./p  
p data-p-id="033085c1359b9f2078771025d6e60d9b""I'm trying to find my friend." She said. The man looked at it. Suddenly she realized something. "Wait, did you just say, 'Pirate Haven'?" She asked him./p  
p data-p-id="adf46b6d1ba88c2d0a5057d1611a4098""Ja. You are in France at the moment. This is a lovely woman, but no I haven't seen her. But, I could help you find her, only for a price." He smirked devilishly./p  
p data-p-id="052d8f69f95695ebff8f2939feb363b5""I haven't any money." She replied blushing, a knot beginning to form in her stomach as he approached her./p  
p data-p-id="1d593bd97ca4553810ad563278fc5bf2""Well then you will just have to pay me another way then." Alie felt her back hit the wall and the pirate trapped her there. She gulped as she feared the worst./p  
p data-p-id="96cfbc6507f258b4204c7b0fc135d2c7"********************************************/p  
p data-p-id="12f895447dcd85b334ed23ed6aa2b74f"Ashlea stiffened as the pirate approached her. Someone yanked her saviour away and Ashlea felt fear clawing at her insides. She took a step back for his every step forward, her path soon blocked by a wall. The mysterious man tried to break free of his captor, only to have a knife pressed against his neck./p  
p data-p-id="cde3c7433ccc396ea3e0ee53cc3ab9ec""Lukas! You let my big brother go!" The teen cried out. He was knocked out. Ashlea whimpered as the wild haired pirate blocked her escape./p  
p data-p-id="846220e3523fee675780a5672b9ee657""Get off my ship now Kirkland!" The tall and handsome man said, making Kirkland turn around. Ashlea took this chance to try to run. She made it over the the tall creepy man, hiding behind him as he held the one who had found her. The pirate swore and Ashlea trembled in fear. Soon the fighting broke out again as the tall and handsome man broke free and kicked a nearby sword into his hand. Ashlea cried out and hid behind some barrels. She waited for the fighting to end. Suddenly, she was pulled to her feet by Kirkland. She fought against him weakly./p  
p data-p-id="2db7423c49afe828c18b161af2106b01""Parley!" She cried, remembering the word to strike a deal. He sighed heavily in frustration, releasing her from his grip./p  
p data-p-id="a7528444f86afdde831678aa42f2ad51""What?" He asked annoyed./p  
p data-p-id="0d22fcbb7192e4a98facf08a8f13602e""Please leave this ship and everyone aboard it alive." She asked. She noticed the creepy tall guy making his way over, and he put a single finger to his lips./p  
p data-p-id="3c65723dbd2976a3f40c55a509c15607""What's in it for me?" Kirkland asked./p  
p data-p-id="5b907d24a60674d5fcaf96d6f0ff2d72""Yer l'f'." The man said, putting his sword to Kirkland's throat. Kirkland froze. The man gave off a murderous aura that made Ashlea flinch. She watched as the pirate finally surrendered and ordered his men to retreat. She looked at the men, noticing Lukas knelt beside his brother, who was just now waking up./p  
p data-p-id="85380ca50f6a225bf782ae06ccc60dec""That was a brave thing you did." The tall and handsome man said. She looked at him. "I am Captain Mathias Køhler." He said, offering his hand./p  
p data-p-id="4ff5d28c9acfe8a9c82d20daece353da""I'm Ashlea Clark." She said, accepting his hand./p  
p data-p-id="606749823d4c1e970ebd041789e4d3b2""Well, miss Ashlea, this is my first mate, Lukas Bondevik, his brother, Emil Stielson. The one who rescued you, twice, is Berwald Oxenstierna, and that is-" Mathias was cut off as Berwald cut in./p  
p data-p-id="e53508c868365ef2e249611d25fda8f8""Th's 's m' w'f'." He said, placing his hand on a man's shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="0356eef1234a104bbab447ca2658ab01""I'm Tino! Tino Vainamoinen!" He said slightly nervous./p  
p data-p-id="29d2efc19a35046b929a606f749412ab"Ashlea just smiled./p 


	4. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="0cc65eb5d3ea2f6d40db754df8468386"Alie drove her knee into the Albino pirate's very private area. She took the chance to run, but didn't get very far as a pair of men entered. She backed away from them as they surveyed the room. The pirate was on his knees, gasping for air and Alie was backing away from them, a scared look on her face. She observed the two men. One was blonde, the other had wild brown hair. Both wore their hair long and tied into a ponytail, the brunette with his hair over his shoulder. He had emerald eyes like Captain Kirkland. He approached her with a friendly smile and her back hit the wall again. He stopped. The blonde was helping the albino pirate to his feet./p  
p data-p-id="9a75b107183146a595e861f68af686bd""Señorita? Is everything alright here?" Suddenly, his eye caught the drawing. He picked it up and the blonde looked over his shoulder. Alie glanced at the Albino, who didn't look too happy./p  
p data-p-id="b3f0e04e0970eaf20e03f974f739faa7"************************^•.•^***********************/p  
p data-p-id="aac7f3aea2f2346baaaf8df17851881b"Ashlea worked kitchen duty on the ship while she was there. Tino was very friendly and spoke to her every chance he got. He had the cutest little puppy who took an instant liking to her. Captain Køhler had offered to teach her how to fight, and although this made her nervous, she accepted. She liked it on the ship with the pirates (she was kinda scared when she first discovered this truth, but she already liked the men and so it didn't take long for her to adjust.)/p  
p data-p-id="9d46d8be2908c3b9d64f419d97ed7c14"************************v•~•v************************/p  
p data-p-id="6ed228c3033973daaf035027fafef3e6"Captain Kirkland wasn't too pleased when yet another mysterious girl escaped. Alfred, his first mate, had noticed this. He had also noticed that since Alie had been brought aboard, something was off. Something about him had changed. He seemed to become angrier all the time and he had become more ruthless. Alfred had even thought he saw his eyes flash red for a moment, but it had happened so fast that Alfred brushed it off and an illusion from the sunlight./p  
p data-p-id="de09dfdf06157b3532d9f4bf332171ca""Fucking, fucking, fucking, bitchy, fuck!" The alien who had just appeared at Alfred's side said. He gasped./p  
p data-p-id="b6a18dcd01f587ef35621126c5893bfb"It was happening all over again./p 


	5. Chapter 4

Several days had passed since she met the three pirates in the tavern and she had learned that they could help her with her locket.

"Its the locket of the time jumpers." The blonde, Captain Francis Bonnefoy, explained.

"The locket has been lost for a few years, since we fought with the time jumpers." The brunette, Captain Antonio Fernandez Carrido, added.

"Where did you even find it?" The albino, Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt, asked Alie. She looked at her hands as she decided weather or not to tell them. She figured she should since they had offered to help her.

"I didn't. Ashlea did. She and I were...on a trip..." She hadn't told them that she was from the future...she knew they would just call her crazy...

But it would also make sense...

"You're going to have to tell us the truth if you expect us to help you." Antonio said. Alie looked among the three men before sighing.

"I was on a field trip with my school to the Chikamauga Battlefield. That's in America. The battlefield isn't a battlefield yet though...not until the 1800's during the American Civil War."

"YOU OPENED IT?!" Francis jumped to his feet, shoving his chair into the table. The other two pirates looked just as scared.

"Why? What's wrong? Was I not supposed to?" Alie asked innocently.

Gilbert smashed his fist onto the table. "That locket had a spell on it only a chosen one could open! She is just a child!"

"She is also right here! Now talk to ME!" Alie yelled angrily at the Prussian pirate.

"There was a demon in that locket. When you opened it, you released it. There is no telling who it possessed, but whoever it was, he will stop at nothing to bring the world to its knees. As for the chosen one, you may as well start training now or you will lose your life. That demon needs the blood of the chosen ones to open the Gate of lost souls. By doing that, he will unleash all the demons of hell upon the earth."Antonio explained.

"Ones? How many are there?" Alie asked.

"Two." Gilbert replied. Francis was now pacing back and forth.

"We have to find Ashlea! If the demon finds her, he will use her against me for sure!" Alie cried out suddenly.

"You don't know that the demon hasn't already found her." Francis said. Alie slammed her palm on the table with a loud bang, making everyone jump.

"I _know_ it hasn't. I _know_ Ash isn't in that demon's hands."

The men looked at each other uneasily.

***********************^•.•^************************

Ashlea looked around. The ship had landed in port a few hours ago and Tino eagerly lead her around the town. They had stopped as they came to a cliff. She gazed out at the beautiful view. She saw the ocean crashing against the rocks below. She had never seen anything like it. She was the occasional seagull nest on outcroppings of the rock face. She smiled softly.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Tino asked. She was unable to speak. It was breathtaking how beautiful it was here, and so peaceful. Ashlea didn't want to leave.

"Its amazing, Tino!" She breathed when her voice finally returned. He smiled softly at her.

***********************^•.•^***********************

Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be  
if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
Where the dead man calls out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be  
if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be  
if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be  
if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be  
if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be  
if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
((This song is owned by Suzanne Collins. All rights go to her.))

Alie sang to the ocean. She had done this every night in hopes Ashlea might hear her. Alie jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Antonio's first mate, Lovino Vargas, glaring at her.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" The grumpy man growled. He had brown hair with a single curl sticking out of the left hand side. He had a twin brother, Feliciano, who looked almost identical except his curl was on the other side and his hair lighter brown.

"No! I-" Alie had forgotten how superstitious pirates were. And she was singing a song about being hanged. "I'm sorry, Lovino. I didn't mean to..." She apologized. Just then, Feliciano danced over and took Alie's hand.

***********************^•.•^*********************

Ashlea ran as fast as she could. She slipped slightly as she ran out onto the ice, but she quickly gathered her footing. She was being chased by a man who looked identical to Berwald, but he wore red where Berwald wore blue. She shrieked and changed direction as a Tino look alike darted out from behind the rock face he also wore red, but his outfit was that of a merchant rather than a pirate. He had a small white hat not unlike the barets Ashlea and Alie wore with their JROTC uniforms, only white. She slid to a stop as she saw the Mathias look alike who wore a black shirt and red pants. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, his shoes making the ice creak slightly. Ashlea looked behind her, but there was a large rock. She looked up and saw a tree.

"There is no where for you to go, girl." The Tino look alike laughed treacherously. His ignorance made Ashlea smile.

"Of course there is." She ran at the rock, jumping onto it and bounding up it, jumping at the tree limb. She swung overhead, flipping and grabbing the next limb, sending herself flying. She landed on the deck of Mathias's ship. She sent a silent thanks to Alie dragging them to gymnastics lessons.

"You never cease to amaze me Ashlea." Mathias chuckled. She smiled shyly in response. She glanced back in time to see the three men retreating.

"Th'ts n't ' g'd s'gn." Berwald said, appearing beside her.

"They give me the willies, the way they looked like you guys." Ashlea watched them. Suddenly Mathias spun her to face him.

"What did you just say?!" he sounded scared

**********************^•-•^***********************

Alie parried a blow from Gilbert, kicking Antonio away. Alie had sent Gilbert's bird, Gilbird, to find Ashlea and carry a four note message, the tune Rue sang in the hunger games. In the meantime, she trained with the pirates, leaning to fight. Being from a military family, the basics were easy, and she learned fast. Soon she was taking on two men at a time and winning. She let out a cry, smacking Gilbert across the back with the flat blade, knocking him off his feet. She soon achieved Antonio's sword, crossing it with yours over his neck. He hesitated and she backed away,returning his sword.

She joined Feliciano and Ludwig as another sparring session began. She smiled as she poked fun at the friends who swore they were just that. Alie knew they were gay for each other.

"You learned fast, Alie." Ludwig commented, changing the subject trying to let his blush disappear. She let him.

"Being the youngest of four, I have always been a fast learner. I always wanted to beat my sisters. They always shoved it in my face when they were better than me. Like Shane can cook waaaay better than me. Tabitha was always stronger than me and my eldest sister was a talented horse woman. Tabby and Shane excelled in a school club, but I graduated outranking them!" She ended up boasting. Feliciano was happy for you while Ludwig only offered a faint smile. Suddenly a ship was spotted in the distance and not long after the warning was called, the ship rocked dangerously. Alie lost her balance and nearly fell over board if not for Ludwig grabbing her. She scrambled away from the edge and Ludwig pushed her aside as two cannonballs chained together spun through the air and took out the mast, wood splintering everywhere. Alie ran where Ludwig pushed her and Feliciano. Feli was scared and went easily. Soon the enemy ship was close enough that the occupants either jumped aboard or swung aboard. One, who was obviously the captain leapt across the gap. He looked similar to Feli, but he had a lethal look to him, wearing reddish tan colored clothes and a purple plume coming from his hat. He immediately came for Alie. She broke free from Ludwig's protection and engaged him. He was strong and fought with a knife. She was no match for him, for he soon disarmed her. She stubbornly refused to give up, side skipping and snapping her foot up, smashing it into his face. He fell back and slid a few feet. Suddenly a pair of large arms grabbed across her chest, pinning her arms to her side. She let out a small cry of frustration, which alerted Antonio to her situation. The Feliciano look alike snapped his fingers as he stood and the man threw her over his shoulder. She struggled against him. In the distance she spotted a viking ship and your heart sank. First enemy pirates, now vikings? How much worse could this day get? Alie felt herself hit the deck and looked up at the man who threw her there. He looked like Ludwig with violet eyes and a scar on his cheek. He wore a white sleeveless tunic and loose dark brown pants. He wore black boots, which his pants were loosely tucked into. Alie got to her feet.

"Alie! ALIE!" She heard a familiar voice. She looked for where the voice was coming from, the Feli look alike grabbing her. She spotted Ashlea on the viking ship. Renewed vigor coarser through Alie as she smashed her fist into the look alike's nether regions. She broke free, and ran to the edge. The ship wasn't close enough to jump to the deck, so Alie did something incredibly stupid.

She jumped ship.


	6. Chapter 5

Alie pinched her nose with one hand, wrapping her other across her body like her former marine father had taught her. She sliced through the water without a splash and once again found herself fighting her way to the surface. She broke the surface, and swam a weak breast stroke towards Ashlea's voice, barely able to keep her head above the surface. The pirates laughed at the struggling teen. Ashlea got them to lower her a rope and Alie latched on, bracing her feet against the hull. She climbed like she did the 12 ft. wall that was apart of her school's obstacle course, the pirate's roaring laughter immediately stopping as she agilely flew up the hull. Soon she reached the top and was pulled on board. She immediately hugged Ashlea, soaking wet. Gilbird flew circles over head, whistling the Hunger Games tune.

"Y' m'ght w'nt t' m'v'." One Viking said and Ashlea dragged her friend aside. The Vikings began attacking the Feli look alike from one side, the Bad Touch Trio (Alie dubbed them when she discovered they were all perverts.) swarming from the other side. Soon the ship was forced into retreat and the Viking captain maneuvered his ship beside Gilbert's. Alie and Ashlea stayed close. Alie showed the now dripping picture to Ashlea, who smiled.

"I'm flattered that you went to the time to draw me just to find me." She smiled.

"Ah. I was lonely without you." Alie teased.

**********************^•~•^********************

"It was cursed? Are you sure?" Ashlea asked.

"That's what the Bad Touch Trio said." Alie answered. The two girls were supposed to be sleeping. Alie had a sleeping area set aside from Gilbert's in the library of his cabin. There was a wall separating them from his sleeping area. The two girls fit into one bed, but barely. Ashlea laid down while Alie perched on the end of the bed against the wall, stroking Gilbird who chirped contentedly on her knee. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Alie cried feeling like the company commander does in her promotion boards. The cabin boy, Jarsha, entered with a bald eagle perched on his hand.

"It came for you." He said.

"Thanks, Jarsha, you can go." She dismissed him as the bird swooped and landed on Ashlea's knee, causing Gilbird to nearly faint, flying into Gilbert's room. Alie looked down and noticed the letter in her lap.

 _Alie,_  
 _Get_ _out_ _while_ _you_ _still_ _can. Arthur_ _is_ _coming_ _after_ _you. He_ _almost_ _got_ _your_ _friend. He_ _is_ _different. I_ _think_ _that_ _history_ _may_ _be_ _repeating_ _itself, but_ _I_ _can't_ _say_ _more_ _because_ _he_ _is_ _watching_ _me_ _like_ _a_ _hawk. Meet_ _me_ _in_ _El_ _Puerto_ _de_ _Santa_ _Maria_ _if_ _you_ _believe_ _me. If_ _not, I'll_ _understand._

 _Until_ _next_ _time,_  
 _Alfred_ _F. Jones, the_ _hero._

"What the-?" Alie said, getting the sinking feeling she was being watched. She crumbled it up once she finished.

***********************•-|************************

Arthur growled, splashing his hand through the water in the basin, causing the image to vanish. So Alfred decided to warn them, huh? He was going to have a little talk with that runt. He stormed onto the deck, his eyes glowing blood red, and searched for his first mate. Alfred was at the helm. Seeing him, Alfred greeted him with a cheeky smile, but it faded when he saw his eyes. He darted away as the captain swung his sword. It embedded itself in the wood. Alfred pulled out a necklace, giving it a quick twist and he vanished. The British pirate growled in anger, ripping his sword free. He growled and killed the nearest man with a spell. Arthur had changed greatly.


	7. Chapter 6

Alie and Ashlea stuck together as they made their way to the rendezvous with Alfred. She had with her, Antonio, who knew the streets better than any of the captains should there be trouble. El Puerto de Santa María was large. _Almost like Chattanooga._ Alie thought to herself.

They reached the place where Alfred mentioned in his second letter. She saw the bald eagle perched on his shoulder and that's how she knew it was him. Together, the trio approached Arthur's minion. Alie sat down across from him.

"Now what was so important that you had to tell me in person?" Alie asked, subtle as a chainsaw.

"I'm doing great, Alie, long time no see." Alfred replied sarcastically. Upon seeing the scowl on her face, Alfred raised his hands in surrender. "The Gate of Lost souls." He whispered

******************^•~•^**************

Arthur chuckled to himself as he glanced into the mirror again. That fool was telling them everything. _How cute. Its almost as if he actually cares_ Arthur thought to himself as he and a few of his crew members approached the tavern. He had a nasty plan in store and those brats weren't getting away this time.

**********************^•~•^*******************

Alie and Ashlea jumped as the doors were kicked open with a loud bang.

"We should split up." Alfred suggested, as they got to their feet. Alie threw him against the wall, holding his shirt.

"I swear to god that if you harm a single hair on her head, i will castrate you with a spoon!" She threatened.

"Why a spoon?"

"CAUSE ITS DULL! IT'LL HURT MORE YOU TWIT!"

"He's seen us!" Ashlea said and alie turned around.

"Lets make like a banana and split!" Alie punned, making Ashlea roll her eyes as they split up, an all out bar brawl breaking out. Alie and Antonio took off up one street while Ashlea and Alfred headed towards the docks. Thinking fast, Alie turned down an alley way, but it was a dead end with an eight foot wall barring their path.

"Great! Now we are trapped!" The Spaniard swore in his native tongue, but Alie simply sheathed her sword and leapt at the wall. The struggled to try to pull herself up and Antonio figured out what she was doing.

"Not trying to rude, but..." He shoved on her rear, boosting her enough to get on the top of the wall. Alie helped him climb and they dropped off the wall. They turned around, only to have the law cut them off. They slowly raised their hands.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Fernandez Carrido. Arrest them." One man said and the men took them.

*************************^•~•^************************

Ashlea stood on the deck of Captain Køhler's ship. She waited anxiously for Alie and Toni to return. She went to the captain's cabin where Gilbert and Francis waited for their return. Suddenly, the little cabin boy, Jarsha, ran in, blurting out something.

"The law man, he took them! They are gonna be hanged tomorrow!"


	8. Chapter 7

p data-p-id="053830cf98a60795af3158fc6d4bb33a"Alie and Antonio waited in their dank cell. Alie had managed to sneak a message to Jarsha and hoped to hell that Ashlea and the pirates would come up with a brilliant plan. Suddenly the jangling of keys caught her attention. Her cell door opened and one soldier grabbed her arm. He yanked her harshly to her feet and, ignoring her cries of protest, dragged her from the cell, locking Antonio back. She glanced over her shoulder at him and she saw dread in his eyes. She was brought to the office of a man, the law man who had captured them. The soldiers shoved her in roughly and left./p  
p data-p-id="129feb8fa636d13eeabfbc3a0cb962df""what is your name, señorita?" The Spaniard asked. He looked similar to Antonio, but with magenta orbs instead of emerald ones./p  
p data-p-id="20a521e3b036d0095f60c2c612574c8e""Bridget Reed." She lied, mentally slapping herself. emReally? You choose your ex girlfriends name? Idiot./em The man sensed she was lying, a scowl darkening his features./p  
p data-p-id="b765a822b386a8425b5f74002c6b27c1""don't lie to me, the señorita." She flinched slightly as the man stood and stride over to her. She stepped back, only to have him yank on her arm. She crashes into his chest and tried to push away as he wrapped his strong arms around her delicate waist./p  
p data-p-id="2f7be2d448fad4ea55d8ce492256e9b6""I'm not-" she was suddenly cut off as his lips crashed into hers. A small squeak of protest seemed to encourage him. He turned them around and pushed her onto the desk. She started to fight him./p  
p data-p-id="cbcf41a9691da6169dd381689c77d73c""Ah ah, if you want to be left go, free of charge, then I suggest you don't disobey me. If you cooperate, you and your precious captain may go." He smirked at her. She swallowed heavily, regretting her selfless qualities she picked up from strongLDRSHIP /strong/p  
p data-p-id="8379102aabd3dff212ff99f0e9ff4c41"*******************************/*********************************/p  
p data-p-id="0ed8e8df4ce5e4dc86e0b7da70d6c135""Did you ever see such a lazy crew?"/p  
p data-p-id="96d8bff5732b58c229ebc6f87996739f"Antonio and Alie walked onto the deck of his ship, surprising the crew. Lovino broke from the crew and made his way over to the pair./p  
p data-p-id="45939d4136d4c7a1dd8612bb74445125""How?!" He asked./p  
p data-p-id="78f81d3b285b97096dc6d688d2f91e09""somewhere in my bloodline there is a Prussian baroness." Alie smirked smugly. "I simply mentions this and that Spaniard let me go."/p  
p data-p-id="1383fa36496504ff17a8e4f3b9b13c1c""kesesesesese. I knew you were awesome." Gilbert replied, exiting the cabin of the ship./p  
p data-p-id="b8f08a46db4f4f74f459365460e2078c"em"you have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" Alie said, quickly thinking on her feet. The Spaniard pulled back in surprise./em/p  
p data-p-id="3a7c4b5064f860e0228940b64782417d"em"what do you mean?" He asked./em/p  
p data-p-id="34ec2d5b8a9ee7ab6a49e6f0f5ac1f93"em"I am the granddaughter of Maria Eleonora of Brandenburg. My name is Alexandria Myers." She said "now will you please remove your hand from my shirt?" She demanded, sliding of the desk as the law man pulled away. She fixes herself and simply walked out, heading to the dungeons to retrieve Antonio./em/p  
p data-p-id="d0f9479564335a5c68a5bbae6181667b"Gilbert's jaw hung open in awe as she recounted the tale of her escape. "that has to be the best escape I've ever heard of." Alie smirked smugly and the men prepared to set sail./p 


	9. Omake Theatre

Alie died.

Ashlea was lonely without her friend.

Then Ashlea moved to Scotland and guess what...she met Scotland!

She then married Scotland and they moved together to live on the ocean blue.

Then Ashlea and Scotland repopulated all the brave souls that were lost in the Great Pirate and Viking War.

They lived happily forever after.

The End


End file.
